As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In one area of information handling systems manufactured today, shrinking geometries and higher clock speeds combined with the escalating costs of respins have promoted signal integrity to the forefront of a key issue on the tool development agenda for the Electronic Design Automation, (EDA) industry. With the present focus on understanding and mitigating the analog effects of signals through comprehensive signal integrity characterization, little if any effort is being spent by EDA vendors on addressing the evolving digital side of information handling system design.
The signal integrity issue is particularly relevant in high speed timing analysis, both at the chip and board level. Taking into consideration the speed at which modern day information handling systems operate, designers can no longer rely on traditional “rules of thumb” for high speed design. In light of such issues as circuit timing problems and timing violations, more formal methods are needed to ensure reliable design operation at intended speeds and under all conditions.